The Twitching Game
by Seraph-Anaesthesia
Summary: His smirk resonated through her like cheap fluorescent lights. Her eye twitched in obvious annoyance and she yelled the only thing that had come to mind. “GurTHUNK!” VH! Ch. 1 and 2 Revised!
1. The Brilliant Dance

**The Twitching Game**

_Chapter One: The Brilliant Dance_

By :SeraphAnaesthesia

This is odd, the painful realization that all has gone wrong. And nobody cares at all, and nobody cares at all. So you buried all your lover's clothes and burned the letters lover wrote, but it doesn't make it any better. Doe it make it any better? And the plaster dented from your fist in the hall where you had your first kiss reminds you that the memories will fade. So this is strange, our sidestepping has come to be a brilliant dance where nobody leads at all, where nobody leads at all. And the picture frames are facing down and the ringing from this empty sound is deafening and keeping you from sleep. And breathing is a foreign task and thinking's just too much to ask and you're measuring your minutes by a clock that's blinking eights. This is incredible. Starving, insatiable, yes, this is love for the fist time. Well, you'd like to think that you were invincible. Yeah, well weren't we all once before we felt loss for the first time. Well this is the last time.

**The Brilliant Dance Copyright 2001 Dashboard Confessional **

_Summary: His smirk resonated through her like cheap fluorescent lights, only much lighter and more handsome. Her eye twitched in obvious annoyance and she yelled the only thing that had come to mind. "GurTHUNK!" V/H_

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, or the song The Brilliant Dance By Dashboard Confessional. 

'Dear Stupid Diary That Should Be Burned Within The Flames Of Hell,

It's like God hates me or something. Am I really that despicable? I've always assumed, since birth, that I was the absolute perfect example of a Goddess. I mean... I adore punk rock, have each ear pierced 4 times, and get horrible grades in gym. (But doesn't everyone?) I am a fantabulous teenager. Most definitely... Well, until THAT happened. Must I be tortured with the amity of Christ? Anyone that is convinced that I, Hitomi Kanzaki, have the perfect life (Although I may be a perfect girl...), does not know the tremors and terrors of having Van Fanel as their Home Ec. partner. Nor do they know the horror of having him kiss them in a public women's restroom at the Third Avenue Dubois Grocery Store. No, one cannot be so lucky. NOT.'

**I Heard It Through The Grape Vine.**

Hitomi Kanzaki was in a rut. No, not a screw. We're talking about rut as in an actual problem. Yes, that one. She was totally confined to a small apartment, andthe most social interaction that she recieved was with the crazy neighbor lady's cat, (Even though they didn't ALLOW cats.) named Mutty. And at the shallow age of seventeen, one needs more than Froot Loops and Shojo Beats. One needs a life... But of course, Hitomi Kanzaki had yet to obtain that fleeting creature. Suffering with whole moving-out syndrome, she was slightly happy to get away from the loving family of a Nazi mother, a sadistic little brother (Who very much so enjoyed throwing pudding at her at her lowest states.), and a never-sober father who spent more time inhaling chocolate laxatives and drinking cheap booze than he would ever considerusing to find a decent job, or to clean himself up a bit. But no, Hitomi also had to deal with having a whoop-di-doo playboy for a lab partner in the eleventh grade Home Ec. cladd. Oh yes, life was keen, peachy keen almost. And Michael Jackson is also the Queen of Sheba. And don't even get me started on how emotionally scarring THAT would be... Let's take the readers back to when Hell had first decided to freeze over, a rough estimate of two weeks ago.

**Elderberry Wine.**

Randomly throwing things (Mostly junk food and mango-flavoured Propels) into her shopping cart, Hitomi snatched up a cardboard box of heavenly delights, also known as Nutrigrain Bars, in strawberry flavor, of course. Hitomi rolled her laid-back green eyes as she noticed yet another old lady staring at her oddly (Don't they have anything better to do? I mean... Come on, people. Your life does not revolve staring at teenage girls in grocery stores. Let's face it! But alas, I digress...), as she brushed an imaginary piece of dust off of her yellow T-shirt. It was only then that she noticed that she was the only one in the grocery store carrying around a red portable CD player while mouthing the words to silly teenage hormonal angst-music. Oh... So that explains the elderly chicks. Hitomi wandered on, pushing the cart with one hand. When she knew she was alone (Hiding behind the rack of Tampax and Secret varieties), Hitomi took opportunity by the lapels and danced around on her tip-toes. Pretty soon, the emerald-eyed girl was belting along to the words with her mouth open wide. It WAS in the far corner of the store... And Hitomi dearly hoped that no one would hear her. If anyone should so happened as to catch a smidget of her extremely off-key voice... Then may they rest in peace. Away from the music.

"Hitomi Lynn Kanzaki, the girl who dances behind the rack of sanitary napkins... This is a sight I'm sure to remember well into my early eighties... This is _such_ a Kodak moment." A voice spoke behind her, the last sentence uttered in a precise impersonation of a girl. Blue-black hair fell into laughing wine-colored eyes as the creature of Hitomi's most utter hatred chuckled lightly to himself. Hitomi paused the CD player, annoyed only that her dancing had been interrupted. "Pfft. If you live that long, Fanel." It was her turn to smirk as he stuck his tongue out at her. What a child. (Not that she was any better...She _was _busting a groove behind the Women's Feminine Care section of the store.) Before Hitomi could protest,Van had grabbed her CD player with a sudden grin, his expression wild like a three-year old on Rockstars. Van momentarily considered opening the device, but then decided not to lose her place on the soundtrack. He was far too polite for that. Heh.Van grabbed an earphone, holding it up to hear the sound of the music. "But I've hidden a note, it's pressed between pages you've marked to find your way back. It says, "Does he ever get the girl?" But what if the pages stay pressed, the chapters unfinished, the story's too dull to unfold…Does he ever get the girl?…"

Hitomi merely sighed as she noticed her favorite song was no longer playing, but instead playing number four, This Ruined Puzzle. Van looked at her quizzically she snatched the player back, but he held on. Van ran his rough hands over her smooth ones, grinning lightly at her expression of annoyanceat his flirty antics. Until he decided to give her a Milky Mouse, pushing one of her fingers down until it hurt. She smacked him away off-handedly, and he laughed. Hitomi suddenly felt the urge to beat him until he was black and blue, and yet share the same Mountain Dewas him, at the same time. The headphones were left playing and hanging from her hands. "But you smile like a saint and you curse like a sailor, and your eyes say the joke's on me… But I'm not laughing, you're not leaving, just who do I think I am kidding?" Stupid Van. Stupid boys! God, how she loathed anything with a penis. Hitomi muttered to herself, rubbing her abused hand.

No...! She would not give him the satisfaction of having her fall deep into his red-wine eyes. Hitomi wasn't some cow (Like the ones at Kiseki... Ew.) and she wasn't about to go all damsel at his feet. His eyes were so playful that they almost held a drunk quality to them... Hell, if asked if Van Fanel was stoned or not, she probably wouldn't be able to give them an answer. Hitomi knew that Van Fanel was the biggest playboy at Kiseki Highschool, and that was no joke. He had a new girl for every day of the week He changed whores more than he changed underwear! And for all she knew, the guy didn't even _change_ his underwear. Before Hitomi knew what was happening, she was pushed into the completely empty women's restroom, so conveniently located in the corner, the firm hands of Van around her waist. Pushed against the wall, which was probably crawling with cobwebs, warm lips ascended onto hers, and she opened her emerald eyes into the maroon eyes of Van Fanel. Kissing her.In a public restroom. The _women's_ restroom, no less. And that was that.

**Fight For Your Right To Party.**

"Now, students. I WILL be picking the partners, so… SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU. CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM TRYING TO TALK?" Mrs. Walker screamed the last part, yet a pleasant smile still remained on her plump, and somewhat hairy, face. Hitomi idly pondered how she managed to get her vocals to reach such a high pitch. Smirking with sick satisfaction as the students shrieked, before realizing Mrs. Walker's statement and emitting a groan, Hitomi just continued doodling things like, "Mrs. Amano Watanabe" and "Amano and Hitomi forever." all over her notebook. It was an ordinary process, something done on a daily habit... Then, the last person Hitomi would have ever expected to think about, came running rampantly across her mind. She scowled subconsciously at the thought of Van Fanel stealing her first kiss. And of all places, in a restroom, in the grocery store! How unromantic. Oh well. Things happen, right? Hitomi tried to moralize the situation, but came to no conclusion as to why he even kissed her anyway. Her face reddened a bit at the thought of his lips on hers, and she only caught the last pairing that Mrs. Walker was babbling on about. "And Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki…"

"WHAT THE FUZZY?" Hitomi shot out of her chair completely, almost knocking the orange plastic seat onto the floor. Her emerald eyes lit up with a flame rivalling that of a bonfire, while Van, on the other side of the classroom, simply smirked and pretended to file his nails. Oh yeah, this was what HE wanted! This was HIS doing! Mrs. Walker just ignored her and went back to writing the requirements of the project on the blackboard. It was then that Hitomi finally took into consideration what the project actually was. She…She had to act like she was MARRIED to the son of toaster stroodle for _three weeks_? This could NOT be happening. No. Not on her life, or anyone else's...But according the the fat pig that she called her teacher... It was happening. And in the _worst_ way. Hitomi growled low in her throat, finally sitting down in her beat up chair, recognizing the four words on the board that were going to turn her entire good day against her: 85 OF YOUR GRADE! No death threats could help her out in _this_ situation.

**Return To Sender. **

Dear Effing Retarded Diary Which I Will Someday Bury,

Do you now see what I have to put up with? I'm serious. I may not have had a life before I came to Kiseki, but this whole freaking deal is going to destroy what little of a life I have now! Why can't God just kill me now? Hm? I just don't know... Speaking of unsolved mysteries, why DID Van kiss me? Did he just wake up and think 'I'm going to kiss that silly Hitomi girl today.'? Did heget akick out of it? It couldn't be possible. Van Fanel does not likeme. At least... I hope so.I dunno why anyone would like ME anyhow...It's not probable, not even possible. After all, there's nothing sexy or cool about me. I do not have a fake chest made by Doctor DiLeo out of plastic and silicon. I do not have fake, bouncy blonde hair that turns green in chlorine water. I do not have overly tanned skin that looks orange under fluorescent lighting. I am no model, and there will be snow on the hills of Hell before I ever get an actual date.Man, I hope he doesn't like me... What an ass. Oh, hold on, my telephone is ringing.(Why am I telling you to hold on? You're a stupid book of paper… You know... Of course you don't. I really do worry myself sometimes. ...Okay, okay. ALL the time.)

**Walk That Boy Around.**

"Hitomi Kanzaki speaking. May I ask who's calling?" Hitomi shuddered slightly at her own politeness, trying hard not to gag at how sweet and innocent she sounded. ...It must have been an inborn talent. Maybe she could become a voice actor! It was plainly obvious (Except to the caller, of course) Hitomi didn't give a flying frick about the person on the phone. She just wanted them to talk and go away so she could get back moping, eating, and self-pitying. Ah, the finer things in life. What a pleasant way to start the evening off, eh? Hitomi nearly dropped the device as she recognized the smooth and manly voice (Or at least, that was how the _cheerleaders_ described it.) on the other end of the receiver, and nearly dropped the phone again when she realized that he had her number. She wasn't stupid... Just a little slow on the uptake. Blame it on The Fox and the Hound. That movie made Hitomi's heart slow down and brought her to tears every time! Her heart, at the moment, would not stop its furious beating, and it felt like it was going to fall right out of her chest. If only she could be so fortunate.

"Hitomi, this is Van, from school."

_Thump._

**Here Comes The Sun. **

"Yo, Van." Play it cool, man. Cool... Like beans. Like _cool_ beans.

_Thump._

"Are you busy?" Yeah, Van. You caught me right in the middle of slitting my wrists. Now I'm not going to make it to the hospital on time. Thanks.

_Thump._

"I'm watching a movie... But I guess I could always finish it later." But that doesn't mean that I WANT to finish it later.

_Thump._

"Meet me at the Éclairs Café in twenty minutes. Please Hitomi." Why so desperate? Did you break a nail? Sorry, Van, but I've got no experience with stuff like that.

_Thump._

"Fine... But I am NOT paying for whatever you buy. So don't even ask."

And with that, Hitomi hung up the phone.

So much for that idea about never having a date. Hitomi growled lightly, her right eye beginning to flex lightly in annoyance.

And so begins **"The Twitching Game."**

A/N: Revised. Any better?


	2. Screaming Infidelities

**The Twitching Game**

_Chapter Two: Screaming Infidelities _

By :SeraphAnaesthesia

I'm missing your bed, I never sleep. Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak, and this bottle of beast is taking me home. I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets. You're not alone and you're not discreet. You make sure I know who's taking you home. I'm reading your note over again. There's not a word that I comprehend, except when your signed it "I will love you always and forever." As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs and sit alone and wonder how you're making out. But as for me I wish that I was anywhere with anyone making out. I'm missing your laugh, how did it break? And when did your eyes begin to look fake? I hope you're as happy as you're pretending. I'm missing your bed, I never sleep. Avoiding the spots where we'd have to sleep, and this bottle of beast is taking me home. Your hair, it's everywhere. Screaming infidelities, taking its wear.

**Screaming Infidelities Copyright 2001 Dashboard Confessional **

_Summary: His smirk resonated through her like cheap fluorescent lights, only much lighter and more handsome. Her eye twitched in obvious annoyance and she yelled the only thing that had come to mind. "GurTHUNK!" V/H_

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, or the song Screaming Infidelities By Dashboard Confessional. 

_Last Time On: _The Twitching Game….**Here Comes The Sun. **

"Yo, Van." Play it cool, man. Cool... Like beans. Like _cool_ beans.

_Thump._

"Are you busy?" Yeah, Van. You caught me right in the middle of slitting my wrists. Now I'm not going to make it to the hospital on time. Thanks.

_Thump._

"I'm watching a movie... But I guess I could always finish it later." But that doesn't mean that I WANT to finish it later.

_Thump._

"Meet me at the Éclairs Café in twenty minutes. Please Hitomi." Why so desperate? Did you break a nail? Sorry, Van, but I've got no experience with stuff like that.

_Thump._

"Fine... But I am NOT paying for whatever you buy. So don't even ask."

**I Will Play my Game Beneath The Spin Light.**

You Know, Diary,

Now I'm actually kind of horrified.

**The Tension and The Terror,**

_'Why in the seven hells am I rushing? This had got to be the absolute stupidest thing that I have ever done in my entire life. And stupidest isn't even a word...This isVAN, we're talking about. He kissed me in the most unromantic place in the entire solar system. And yet, I am positively running to see him. Now, in my eyes, there is a problem with that logic. Do you see it?'_

**Hands On.**

Hitomi growled at her shoelaces, frustrated to an extreme. "DEJA ENTENDU!" Now you see, let's just suppose that Hitomi is an odd sort of girl. Let us suppose that she has this interesting habit of…sneezing up words, for lack of a better phrase. Now let's play pretend that whenever rushed or bathed in extreme annoyance or anger, she sneezes up a few phrases that might even scare the pants off of Dr. Phil. In an alternate reality, Hitomi at least attempts to keep her phrases PG... In another world, she has no way of controlling this act. Do you believe what I am telling you? Is it scaring you? Back to the space-time-continuum now, please. Okay, okay… Everything that I just spoke of is... Is... TRUE! Gasp. But let's face it, ladies and germs, wouldn't YOU be frustrated after being called by a boy who had been a complete ass to you for three years? And then to add to the anger, he asks you to take time out of YOUR evening to meet him at a cafe because he broke a nail? Err... Well, not really. But for now, that is our theory.

Hitomi took a spare glance at her reflection in the mirror at her grey sweatpants and huge T-shirt and almost gagged. Even if she was meeting stupid Van Fanel, it couldn't hurt to look halfway decent. What if she saw someone she knew? Running to her closet in no time, she quickly slipped on a red long sleeved shirt with a gold Chinese dragon on the front and a pair of crisp blue jeans. Brushing her hair with a practiced quickness, she checked her teeth, then stopped. Ew... Her lips looked way too dry. What the hell was she, a crab? Hitomi quickly rubbed on some Burts Bees, and was out the door in no time. She slowed her place, and took the elevator, going down. Despite her current living situation... She was pretty damn well off. Her parents still supplied her cash, and paid her rent and school fees. Hitomi simply assumed it was because the house was too crowded... And apparently, she was too old to be living with he parents anyhow. Riiight. Yet her mother STILL gave her money for groceries. Psh.

Her mother had gotten her a car for her sixteenth birthday, despite Hitomi's major lack of respect for anything on the road. It was a relatively nice, used, Lexus, and Hitomi enjoyed having it. Her mother and her had never quite been on great terms, and she assumed that that was another one of the factors of her getting her butt kicked out. Hitomi smirked as she drove to the cafe, before parking the car in the small lot in front of the cozy looking buliding. The car had been given as a 'going-away' present, but she knew that he mother had bought it for her as a way of saying, "Okay, you can leave now." And there was no doubt, as Hitomi had taken the keys from her mother's well-manicured fingers, that she regretted leaving. Much more privacy, much more loud music and angsting.

Creeping as quietly as a tall and somewhat clumsy girl could, she tried to stay hidden behind loads of people as she walked up the path to the actual door of the cafe. Entering the the homey, warm buliding, she spotted Van.A worried look was flickering on and off of his face, and he was twiddling his thumbs slightly. His black hair was mussed and sticking up in about every direction possible, (But it ALWAYS did that.) and his red-brown eyes had bags beneath them and looked as if they were sharply lined with eyeliner. Hm... He looked kind of sexy. Hitomi snickered at her own musings. The white irises of his maroon hues were bleeding red with obviously worrying and lack of sleep, and yet he still looked like a million bucks. Geez. Hitomi didn't know how he did it.She idly wondered why he looked so down...She meandered her way over to his table in the corner, taking a seat. Funny how every thing they did together revolved around corners. Psh.What was up with him, ayway? Not that Hitomi cared.She'd rather split her head on a rock or have her toenails painfully removed with a spork or a dull toothpick or some other obscene thing like that than admit to being slightly worried about Van Fanel looking like he had just run over a puppy. If Hitomi was lucky, he had run over a llama instead. Damn things.

**Disease.**

"Why so glum, chum?" Hitomi rested her elbows on the oak table Van with situating himself at, the epitome of bad manners. Well, it wasn't like she had ever really paid attention to proper dining etiquette. She ran a hand through her slightly messy golden brown hair, emerald eyes peering around. She hadn't been to this cafe much... It was pretty snazzy, for being so small. It created a warm atmosphere, and she felt slightly at home. Hitomi quirked an eyebrow at noticing that almost everyone in the room was either reading some kind of writer's magazine or using one of the high-speed computers littered around the area. She even noticed one middle-aged man reading... A women's magazine. Well, if that's what he liked... Hitomai shrugged mentally, turning back to the slightly quiet Van.

"Hitomi, I have a very serious question to ask you." Van looked like he was struggling slightly on the inside, but after a few seconds he regained his cool composure. His expression had been switching between looking pathetic and pitiful and prideful and poised. He spoke slowly, almost as if talking to a two year old. It took every ounce of sanity (Very little.)and self-restraint (Not much.) that she had to keep herself from wrapping her hands around his neck and shaking him back and forth and yelling, "Get on with it!" She motioned with her left hand, silently asking him to explain further. Geez, she had come all the way here for THIS? To watch Van fidget and mumble? She frowned mentally, and scratched her cheek.

"Hitomi, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." Van peeked at her through his long bangs, simply waiting for her reaction. The emerald-eyed girl burst into a fit of loud and disbelieving laughter. It took a few minutes for the giggles to quiet down, and she smiled lazily at him. He still looked complete serious, and her expression grew confused. "Huh?" So he was telling the truth... She almost shook her head, but ran a hand through her hair and did the nasty. By this, I mean that she rolled her eyes into the back of her head, a disgusting habit that she knew freaked everyone out... Oh well. Hitomi leaned back in her chair. Hm... The possibilities. What could _she_ get out of this? Taking a new approach, Hitomi rolled her eyes around and stared at Van, who looked a tad bit disturbed. She smiled at him with an oddly mischievous look in her emerald eyes, a sort of "BWAHAHA!" expression on her face. She rested her chin in her hand, propping her elbow up on the table once again. She _had_ it. "Why yes, Van, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend. But only on three conditions. One, you have to tell me why exactly I'm pretending to do this. Two, you can't take advantage of this situation…"

Van stared at Hitomi, slightly anxious. He wasn't too scared of the first two conditions, they were easy as pie. _Apple_ pie. "Well? What's the third condition?" Van looked hopefully at Hitomi, but not exactly happyily. He seemed grateful, as if her pretending to be with him was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. It probably was... She knew that life in The Popular World was a harsh one. It may seem like he had it all... Hitomi thought that for that one brief moment, Van Fanel actually looked sincere. Not playful, not cruel, not teasing. Actually _sincere._ But then the instant was gone. He was back to playing the playboy, and Hitomi was snapped out of her musings. This was sarcastic, rude Van Fanel, who probably had a house the size of Hitomi's apartment building stacked on top of itself six times. And she lived in an eight floor buliding! This was_Van Fanel_. Hitomi would not fall for his deceptions... But she WOULD milk this for all it was worth. She smirked anyway. _Two _could play at this game.

"You have to make Amano Watanabe fall madly incredibly **insanely** in love with me."

Van mentally sweat dropped. _'This could be harder than I thought…'_

A/N: Revised. Better?


	3. The Best Deceptions

**The Twitching Game**

_Chapter Three: The Best Deceptions_

By :SeraphAnaesthesia

I heard about your trip. I heard about your souvenirs. I heard about the cool breeze, in the cool nights, and the cool guys that you spent them with. Well I guess I should of heard of them from you. I guess I should have heard of them from you. Don't you see, don't you see that the charade is over? And all the "Best Deceptions" and the "Clever Cover Story" awards go to you. So kiss me hard, 'cause this will be the last time that I let you. You will be back someday and this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips will be of service to keeping you away. I heard about your regrets. I heard that you were feeling sorry. I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us. Well, I guess I should of heard of that from you. Don't you see, don't you see that the charade is over? And all the "Best Deceptions" and the "Clever Cover Story" awards go to you. So kiss me hard, 'cause this will be the last time that I let you. You will be back someday and this awkward kiss that screams of other people's lips will be of service to keeping you away. I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers, I'll be all right when my hands get warm. Ignoring the phone, I'd rather say nothing. I'd rather you never heard my voice. You're calling too late, too late to be gracious and you do not arrant long good-byes. You're calling too late. You're calling too late. You're calling too late.

**The Best Deceptions Copyright 2001 Dashboard Confessional **

_Summary: His smirk resonated through her like cheap fluorescent lights, only much lighter and more handsome. Her eye twitched in obvious annoyance and she yelled the only thing that had come to mind. "GurTHUNK!" V/H_

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, or the song Screaming Infidelities By Dashboard Confessional. 

_Last Time On: _The Twitching Game….

**What's Another Word For Desperate.**

Van stared at Hitomi, slightly anxious. He wasn't too scared of the first two conditions, they were easy as pie. _Apple_ pie. "Well? What's the third condition?" Van looked hopefully at Hitomi, but not exactly happily. He seemed grateful, as if her pretending to be with him was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. It probably was... She knew that life in The Popular World was a harsh one. It may seem like he had it all... Hitomi thought that for that one brief moment, Van Fanel actually looked sincere. Not playful, not cruel, not teasing. Actually _sincere._ But then the instant was gone. He was back to playing the playboy, and Hitomi was snapped out of her musings. This was sarcastic, rude Van Fanel, who probably had a house the size of Hitomi's apartment building stacked on top of itself six times. And she lived in an eight floor building! This was _Van Fanel_. Hitomi would not fall for his deceptions... But she WOULD milk this for all it was worth. She smirked anyway. _Two _could play at this game.

"You have to make Amano Watanabe fall madly incredibly **insanely** in love with me."

Van mentally sweat dropped. _'This could be harder than I thought…'_

**Cerulean.**

Dear Diary That Should Be Drowned, If That Is Even Possible,

Newsflash! BANG BADDA BOOM. I am on a roll... A short roll, but still a roll! Hold on a sec. (?)

_WAIT. Why am I telling you to hold on? You're just a stupid book..._

Nature calls. And, well, I just wanted to let you know, in case my thoughts change between here and the potty room. No complaints? ... Okay, back. While I was leisurely taking a stroll (...Not.), I decided to look at the optimistic side of life at this point. After some careful searching, I have come up with a few things that might make my outlook on life a little less harsh. 1. At least now, my Home EC project will be easier. Sort of. If that Van boy decides to cooperate. And... I can always use certain _methods._ 2. And I won't be teased about being single anymore, which is cool, I guess.. Alright, gimme a second, I know I had more… Wait, nevermind. I lost them. Sorry. Now, dear readers of this loathed diary, shall we list the infernally sucky parts of this arrangement? I'm cursed. I am going to be burned at stake. And if that doesn't work, the knives will. And I am also convinced that God is out to get me... But there has to a reason for all of this stuff, right? Maybe I was dropped on my head at birth. (My mother even confessed to dropping me on purpose a couple of times...) Maybe I've broken too many mirrors. (Yeah, by staring into them.) And not to mention that I AM VAN FANEL'S GIRLFRIEND. (And that's just the icing on the cake, no?)

**You And I Go Way Back, Baby.**

Van smirked, raised an eyebrow, and proceed to look cool and aloof. He suddenly appeared more alive, as if glad that SOMEONE was finally presenting him with a challenge. Psh? Challenge? Hitomi was perfect, why would it be a challenge? Okay, okay... We've already been through this. Mentally, the raven haired junior huffed. But of course, being Van, his outward appearance remained calm. Make Amano Watanabe fall madly incredibly insanely in love with Hitomi Kanzaki? Easier said than done, most definitely. He imagined that it was hard even being friends with this girl, but making one of the most popular guys in school (Besides himself, of course) fall for her? It wasn't that Hitomi wasn't a _nice_ girl, (If you considered all those damn ear piercings 'nice.)it's just that she didn't seem like Amano's type, per say. The golden-haired girl was rebellious and could almost be considered... sinister, in a way. Hitomi was too smart for her own good, and a complete freak over punk rock music and writing weird things down in her little _diary._ Probably writing about HIM, no less. But he wasn't one to question her conditions if it would help him out in the end. Van wasn't selfish... Just self-satisfying. Hehe. Snickers, please.Van knew hehad to manage this somehow, because there was no way in hell as he going to lose a bet to Millerna, of all people. Van could handle the first condition with little to no difficulty, his reason was a good one. "Hitomi, you know Millerna Aston, correct?"

Van seemed grim as he asked the question, as if he was about to go dig up his grandmother's grave, and Heaven forbid that he ever do something like that! It would be so much easier to explain why he couldn't back down on the bet if Hitomi knew just how pushy Millerna was. Hitomi nodded in response to his question, looking a tad bit skeptical. Millerna...? Well, no wonder Van was in a pickle. She had never had to experience the ridicule of the Queen bitch Millerna, but she had seenher perform quite a few acts of injustice. Hitomi knew that if the whole girlfriend business had something to do with an evilbaby-eating monsterlike Millerna Aston, no wonder Van was losing sleep over it. "What about her, Van?" Hitomi watched her so-called 'enemy' run a hand over his face as he tried to fix his hair. It only made the black locks stick up worse. Hitomi snickered as she watched Van try in vain to make his hair stay flat in the back. He glared at her, looking much like a indignant house cat after being called fat too many times.

Hitomi blinked, before sticking her fingers in the sides of her mouth and pulling the skin under her eyes down. Van just oogled her with a dumbfounded expression, the perfect imitation of a boy in their fourth period class named Ferrin. His expression changed then, and he sort of stared off into space, no longer with a stupid look... It made her idly wonder what it was exactly that Van was thinking about. A sudden idea popped into her head, and she mentally smirked. If Van reacted the way that she thought he would... The results would be hilarious. Hitomi leaned over across the small, round table to Van, and poked him gently in the shoulder. She never broke eye contact with the young man, and she kept her expression teasing and light..

"Van, you're drooling."

Van broke his trance, a light blush staining his nose and the top part of his tan cheeks. "Say what!" He squawked and turned away, frantically wiping under his chin for the offending saliva. He searched around a bit, hoping none had fallen onto his shirt. To Van's surprise and annoyance, there was none. "Hey!" He glared at Hitomi, yelling slightly, sounding mock-offended. "I am NOT drooling, you liar! Hey, be quiet! Hitomi, that's not funny!" Hitomi broke in a giant fit of laughter, clutching at her sides as Van tried to shut her up by flicking her hard on the arm. Wow, such harsh treatment. Her laughter simply increased, and his attempts failed. "Fine, yuk it up while you still can." Van made strangling motions with his hands, still fake glaring at Hitomi. After Hitomi finally stopped hergiggle fit in a random bout of self-control, Van sighed wearily. She chuckled, "Sorry, but I just couldn't resist."

Van rolled his red-brown eyes at her childishness, but a small smile still played on his tan features. He poked her on the shoulder. This was comfortable ground... Maybe being friends with Hitomi (and having her as his pretend girlfriend.) wouldn't be so bad. "Anyway, Millerna made me a bet. She told me that I wouldn't be able to keep a girlfriend for any longer than _two weeks._ How dumb is that?" Van asked. Hitomi snorted at his innocent face. "Van, what's the longest relationship you've ever had with just one girl?" She didn't even have enough time to blink before he answered off-handedly, eyes staring at the ceiling. "Three days, six hours, twelve minutes, and eleven seconds." Hitomi just stared at him oddly, raising a questioning eyebrow. "My point exactly." Van scratched behind his head sheepishly. "But it seriously pissed me off! She was all, "Oh Van, you're such a player!" Yadda yadda yadda…" Van muttered something about evil demons with fake boobs, flubber, and too much free time on their hands.

Hitomi sighed lightly as Van continued to rant about leopard skin thongs, the wild throes of teenage politics, and how to open the pickle jar with nail polish remover.The whole thing couldn't really even be considered rambling, it was morelike organized ranting. _'What a goof… Millerna probably said that he is a player, because it's true. He knows it's true, he just doesn't want to admit it. He is pretty cute, though. And I can definitely imagine him shirtless…'_ Hitomi pulled herself from her free flowing thoughts. '_Holy Hell! I do NOT like Van Fanel.Get it? Got it? Good. Hitomi,pull yourself together... Geez.You like Amano, remember? Smart, cute, sweet, funny Amano! Not that mean, evil, selfish, mischievous, spicy, clever... Ookay. There goes that train of thought. I think I'll take the back door, please.'_ Hitomi snorted at the sudden turn her thoughts had taken in the span of only a few brief moments. "Hitomi, are you even listening?" A deadpan voice broke her from her 'musings.' She rolled her eyes, as if the question was completely silly. "Um…no?"

Van 'hmph'ed in frustration. "As I was SAYING, ( He sounded sooo much like a PMSing girl right then, it was frickin' hilarious.) there's a party at Millerna's house this weekend. I know that neither of us like her, but we need to go to make this relationship believable. I picked you because I wanted to surprise Millerna and show her that I can like 'conservative' girls too." Hitomi snorted and Van sweat dropped. "Okay, maybe not conservative, but I think you get my drift. Millerna will know that you're the girl I picked specifically for the bet, but you know too, so there's _no way_ that you can lose in this situation. So will you do it? Hitomi Kanzaki, will you pretend be my girlfriend and allow me to escort you to a party this Friday night?" Van gave her a brilliant hundred-watt smile that would've had cheerleaders squealing for months on end and Hitomi found herself a little bit shocked. Regaining her (very little) composure, she grinned back. Every girl need a little excitement in her life, right? "Yes, Van, I accept your invitation." Hitomi held out her slender hand, Van's rough one coming in contact with hers as they shook. "Thank you." Van's head nearly dropped on the table in relief. "No problemo, _sweetie_."

**Terminal.**

Do you see, Diary?

Do you see what I have to put up with? He's annoying, irritating, and frustrating as hell! Okay, so he's not that frustrating... Or annoying... Or irritating, but you catch my drift! And probably for once in his entire life, he didn't say anything rude. I was kinda the mean one... But you hafta admit, that drool thing was a classic. _Pure classic. _But in all truths, did Van Fanel _have_ to kiss me in the restroom? Did he _have_ to be partnered up with me in Home EC? (With me as his darling wife, and now his darling girlfriend?) Did he _have_ to ask me to be his girlfriend so nicely, so politely? I gam once again back at my original point: I am cursed. I, Hitomi Kanzaki, a rocker by nature and a loner my choice, member of no Pretty Girl Tea Society and cynical poet until the end, am cursed. How did I get this curse, you ask? Another statement that shall be repeating itself: The dropping of me as a baby. ( Most definitely on my head.) That would explain a lot of things... I might've broken too many mirrors, or commited mutiny in a previous life! And if anyone tries to tell me otherwise, I am going to rip off their arms and feed them to the person intravenously. Or maybe just give them a wedgie. Yeah, that sounds so much easier. I mean... Would I _really_ want to get all bloody and stuff?

Being me is simply fantabulous, huh?

(Hold on, the microwave just beeped. Why am I telling you to hold on? Once again, I'm drawing a blank…)

A/N: Revised. Better?


	4. This Ruined Puzzle

**The Twitching Game**

_Chapter Four: This Ruined Puzzle_

By :SeraphAnaesthesia

This ruined puzzle is beige with the pieces all face down so the placing goes slowly. The pictures of anything other than it's meant to be. But the hours they creep, the patterns repeat. Don't be concerned; you know I'll be fine on my own. I never said "Don't go." (Don't go) I've written a note. It's pressed between pages that you've marked to find your way back. It says "Does he ever get the girl?" But what if the pages stay pressed, the chapters unfinished, the stories too dull to unfold? Does he ever get the girl? This basement's a coffin, I'm buried alive. I'll die in here just to be safe. I'll die in here just to be safe. 'Cause you're gone I get nothing and you're off with barely a sigh. I never said "Good-bye." (Goodbye) I've written a note, it's pressed between pages that you've marked to find your way back. It says, "Does he ever get the girl?" I've written a note. It's pressed between pages that you'll read if you're so inclined. It says "Does he ever get the girl?" But the hours they creep, the patterns repeat. Don't be concerned; you know I'll be fine on my own. I never said "Don't go."

Does he ever get the girl?

**The Best Deceptions Copyright 2001 Dashboard Confessional**

_Summary: His smirk resonated through her like cheap fluorescent lights, only much lighter and more handsome. Her eye twitched in obvious annoyance and she yelled the only thing that had come to mind. "GurTHUNK!" V/H_

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, or the song Screaming Infidelities By Dashboard Confessional.

_Last Time On: _The Twitching Game….

**The Diary of Quarries**

Do you see what I have to put up with? That Van-boy is sooo frustrating. Okay, so he's not that frustration. And he didn't say anything mean. I was kinda the mean one. But did he have to kiss me in the restroom? Did he have to be partnered up with me in Home EC? Did he have to ask me to be his girlfriend for that stupid Millerna? I go back to my original point: I'm cursed. I, Hitomi Kanzaki, fellow rocker to all and friend to none, member of no Pretty Girl Society and poet till the end, am cursed. How did I get this curse, you ask? Another statement that shall be repeating itself: The dropping of me as a baby. I was so fortunate as to land on my head. I was cursed by the devil himself, I swear it! And if anyone tries to tell me otherwise, I am going to rip off their arms and feed them to the person intravenously. Or maybe just give them a wedgie.

Being me is just great, ain't it?

(Hold on, the microwave just beeped. Why am I telling you to hold on? Once again, I'm drawing a blank…)

**Top Drawer's The Silverware: EAT YOUR HEART OUT**

Dear Diary That Should Be Burned,

I have absolutely great news, and I bet you're just dying (even I'M convulsing, and that's saying something..) to hear it. I come from school, the one-way trip to my downfall (and Hell, let's not forget.) In that lovely facility, I started my Home EC project with Van Slanzar de Fanel. It was painful. It was excruciating. It was… fun. Oh the terrors and tremors of fun with Van Fanel. Two words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence. Maybe 'Van Fanel is only fun if you like jerks,' but that's a different story. Or a different book… Maybe someday I'll write something like that. 'You Know You're Turning Into Hitomi Kanzaki If…' Never mind. Where was I again? Oh yeah! The fun part of the project.

The project went real… swell. (coughing is heard) We were given a worksheet. (Oh, the Holy Grail of all assignments.) Then we were told to question each other from the worksheet and write the answers down. Oh em gee. The story of my life. NOT. For career choices and how many children we were aspiring to have, we got to choose. I wanted two kids. Twins. Two boys named Jay and Jafar. I mean… how cool is that? Jay and Jafar? Gotta love the whole 'I'm a-psychopath-with-a-goatee-thing.' But nooo, Mr. Finicky SPOUSE wanted a little girl to shower with praise and spoilment. Oh damn. There I go, making up words again. Appraisal! But other than the arguing (I like to call it 'Marital Discussions of the Household.), we had a good time. When we were done, we ended up throwing paper balls and watching them get stuck in Millerna Aston's perfectly styled perfect hair-sprayed perfect blonde head. So all in all, the class was productive. I also actually managed to save myself the embarrassment of having to call Van. Instead, we communicated face-to-face about Millerna's little 'dance off.' Is that what you young people call it these days?

**FIVE FOUR THREETWOONE_BLASTOFF!_**

Put on clothing. That's the first thing she did on Friday morning. Friday night, she changed out of that clothing and put on a dress that really couldn't even be considered clothing. It was so form fitting, it could have passed as _skin. _Green skin, but you get the jist.To be specific in a situation such as this, one must list details from top to bottom. It helps to categorize. Honey blonde hair was combed to look messy and tousled, windblown and flushed. (Hitomi was humming One Two Step in her head as she danced around in her room.) Two small green clips added flair and made her bangs fall into her eyes. Ah, the eyes. That was where everyone would've messed up. And that was what she was planning on. She'd be at his arm, everyone cooing, "Who is that girl?" or "She's beautiful! How'd he snag one like that?" Her emerald colored eyes were rimmed lightly with black eyeliner, but not too much. Pure gold that contrasted with her tan skin had been mixed with forest green to create a shimmering color on her eyelids. Teeth with white as snow, lips decorated with pink shining lip-gloss.

Ah, yes. Now back to the dress. I keep losing myself…

A tank top like dress with thick velvet green straps. The neckline was squared, and cut a little bit low. The dress stayed a dark green velvet, but stopped beneath her bust line. The empire waist style fitted her wonderfully. Lighter green satin flowed down to her knees where the dark green stopped. It was tight at the top, loose at the bottom. Fabulous legs. Green strappy heels had been added to complete the look, along with a satin green purse. If Hitomi was going out, hell yeah, she'd be goin' out with style. And flair. And sexiness. And pizzazz. And…and…Gimme a minute.

Checking the mirror once more (Us vain girls like to do that.), Hitomi made a smile to herself. Amano would be at the party. She couldn't wait to floor him with her entrance. Maybe going out with Van wouldn't be so bad. Van knew that Hitomi would only do this to get Amano, so he wouldn't mind if she ditched him for a few minutes to converse with Amano. Yeah, that was her plan. The masta plan! And you're getting' on down at the discooo…Nuh uh. Hitomi was snapped out of her musings by the doorbell. Rushing downstairs, she grabbed her purse. Millerna's parties were famous for their martinis ('Apple martini, very dry.' Hitomi had been practicing her lines.) and dancing. They were also just plain famous. Millerna's parents were loaded, so Hitomi was forced to dress to the occasion. It never occurred to her that when she opened the door; Van would be wearing an open black blazer with a silk maroon shirt underneath, slightly unbuttoned. Black slacks made him look taller. He turned around to face her, and gave Hitomi the most brilliant smile she had ever seen.

Van's eyes clouded over when he saw her. "You look great." (Oo, did she sense… Attraction? Nah, couldn't be!) Hitomi, who had never been complimented a day in her life, smirked lightly. One piece of ego-stroking praise, and she worked that outfit like no one had eva seen! Maaaan. Van chuckled. "So do you." Hitomi gave him her best reassuring smile as he thanked her for going through with this. Van was a complete gentleman, helping her into the back seat of the rented limo. (A limo? A LIMO? Hitomi felt like a porn star. I mean movie star. …What's the difference, these days?) Van took a seat next to her, and the driver was called to take them directly to the Astons' party. Hitomi hummed quietly to herself. '…When you one-two step.' Back, and step! Oh, she was going to _bag it, bring it, and flaunt it._

Well, at some point, they actually step out of the fancy limo. Okay…here comes the best part! The Astons' house was white, with large pillars in the front. No bodies could be seen bumping and grinding from the windows, no boys spewing beers and clanking cans out on the front law. Wow, this party was classier than she thought. Or maybe she only got invited to the crummy ones… Oh well! This was no time to ponder on thongs, her social status, and the ups and downs of having a zebra-print bedspread. Time flies so quickly when you're having fun. Hitomi and Van stepped up to the front door; a fancy dude with a mustache, I mean 'moustache,' guiding them inside after opening the door. No one was passed out on the couch, no one jacking off in the corner. But people could be seen tittering around in conversations, dancing, and drinking aged wine. Oh, how _di-vine._

Hitomi's favourite color was always, and always will be, Quiggle. It was sort of a dark purple, with an iridescent hue of blue and green mixed in with it. But the color did absolutely nothing for the girl standing next to Millerna. It was Merle, Millerna's little henchchick. Yukari also came up behind Millerna and tapped her on the shoulder, pointing to Van and Hitomi. Oh boy, The Three Stooges gone Girl. Hitomi glanced up wearily at Van as if saying, 'You'd better hook me up with Amano for this, 'cause I don't do charity.' He smiled reassuringly, and then pulled on his famous smirk. It was almost as famous as Allen Shaezar's hair, and Millerna Aston's boobs.

Van grabbed Hitomi's hand like a couple would do, but the act still looked a little suspicious. Hitomi sighed mentally. If she couldn't get paid for this, the next best thing was that Van was going to hook her up with Amano. But if Hitomi was so interested in Amano, than why did she so easily notice the texture of Van's hands? How rough they were from art and painting, even the tips were roughened. Probably from playing the violin. Hitomi had heard Van's solo waaay back in grade school. The boy could draw, paint, sing, smile, and play the violin. Rumor was that he played the drums, too. And this said boy's hand was holding hers. Hitomi smiled at the irony. Ah, Irony. Her liquid source of nutrients in life.

Millerna sauntered, I mean walked, over with her little posse and pretended to act disinterested. She cast an approving eye over Van's form (Her eyes lingered on his abs through the maroon shirt.), and a jealous, dare I say it, one over Hitomi's. Hitomi inwardly smirked, scanning the room. Maybe Amano hadn't come, after all. But of course, she was having way more fun right now anyway. She knew she looked good. She knew Millerna was shocked. And she knew that she was playing her cards close to her chest. Exactly the way she liked to do it. Yukari twiddled with her hair and spotted a boy waving at her from the back, and waved back. She cast a pitying look at Van and Hitomi before prancing (And I mean _'prancing.'_) over to her boy toy. Millerna noticed the way Merle eyed Van with adoration. "Merle, take a walk." The shorter girl 'hmph'ed and left crossly. And she had come to this party why…?

"So, Van, this is your girlfriend? Hitomi, right?" Millerna sneered at the honey-haired girl. If Hitomi were an animal, her hackles would have been raised. In this form, it was easy to see by tense shoulders that at least her defenses were up. She nodded firmly, and only once, and glared hard at Millerna. She looked particularly revealing tonight. A strapless black top fitted her form so tight that a little flub hung out from under the edge. Millerna was a skinny girl, so Hitomi couldn't even fathom how tight the shirt was. She had on a pink mini that was way too short to be good taste, black leather high-heeled boots that went to her shins, and few pink bangles. Van was still smirking that same smirk. Hitomi idly wondered how he could keep such a straight face in front of Millerna, when he was naturally so expressive. And yet… a complete mystery. Only Van Slanzar de Fanel could pull that one off.

"Yes. This is Hitomi Kanzaki. Hitomi, This is Millerna." Hitomi smiled a bit flakily at the introduction, trying to fit in with the crowd of classy, preppy, and stupid people chatting away around her. She easily knew that none of them had two brain cells to rub together. Nope, no spark there. "Nice to meet you." The words rolled off of her tongue like candy cigarettes and the aged wine that Millerna was serving to her guests. First of all, they were underage (but only by a few years), and second, nobody really even likes wine. And people here shouldn't have even been drinking it! Wine makes you seem smarter, but in this case it only served to stupefy a few people into trying to be intellectual. Key word: Trying. And failing. Miserably, no less.

"So Hitomi? Do you know about the bet? Do you know that Van is using you?" Well, Millerna certainly got to the point. (Quickly, it seems. And harshly. But that didn't bother Hitomi. After all, she came here to whoop some serious ass. She came to shock, impress, and impose on.) Hitomi decided to drop the act of being a sweet and shy girl. She put on a smirk nearly identical to Van's, (They were a couple, after all. Two of a kind.) and cocked her head to the side. "Bet? What bet? Oh, you mean that ignorant bet you made about Van not being able to keep a girl longer than two weeks? That bet? Yeah, I've heard a few things." Millerna didn't really look impressed, but she did look a little angry. Or maybe just PMS-y. That girl was a little _off_ up in that perfect blonde head of hers.

"So you do know. Hmm. How long ARE you going to stay with Van? Are you going to help him win this bet?" Hitomi figured Millerna might've tried to keep the bet a secret, but apparently she had thought wrong. Hitomi changed her approach entirely. In a world where your environment is constantly changing around you, you must learn to adapt to certain situations. Hitomi was adapting wonderfully. Her cynical side cackled. Maybe this party wasn't such a bad idea. She got to go with a hot guy and verbally kick one of the most popular girls in school in the shin. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"I'll help him win. He seems to deserve it. I'll go out with him. Maybe two weeks, maybe longer." Hitomi glanced up at Van, noticing how his red-brown eyes visibly widened at this statement. Good. She wanted to shock not only Millerna, but her partner as well. Millerna once again sneered at her… Hitomi blinked mentally. That girl changed expressions fast. First she was sneering, and then smiling, sneering again, and now she's… Snarling? Maybe she really is a bitch. A female dog, I mean. With the snarling and such. And another thing Hitomi didn't understand… Why did people say that arguing was pointless? In Hitomi's world, arguing was the only way to get anything done. And what could be more intriguing than negatively commenting on people's intellectual ability and educational standards, as well as weightiness and originality. Now raise your hand if you didn't understand a word of that sentence. Good, good. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.

"Hmm… So, Hitomi, you know that Van is only using you to get back at me… and yet to still continue to stand by and act as his girlfriend? And what would that make you? A slut or a whore?" Hitomi now had a problem. Millerna was getting on her ass, when that stupid frilly blonde girl was the one getting it down in a tube top and a mini? I don't think so. No one got away with calling Hitomi Kanzaki a slut. Or anything other thing than that, by the way. So don't try it. You might reach out an arm to slap her, and come back with a bloody stump. It happened to Bob once… Poor, unfortunate Bob… (Sad sighs are heard all throughout the room.)

Millerna smirked mentally. (Although it was hard to believe that she evn had the ability to do anything mentally.) Nobody knew about the bet except her, Yukari, and Merle... Everyone else had already gone back to dancing and ignoring the little spat going on. But oh, did she have a _plan._

_Not a very good one, alas. But it was STILL a plan._

"Millerna, take a look at what you're wearing before you go pointing fingers. I'm an angel. I help people. I'm helping Van out. No why don't you help ME out? In fact, help ALL of us out, and take a fatal overdose of your medication." Hitomi smiled sweetly at the blonde girl in front of her. Millerna's blue eyes widened and she nearly growled at Hitomi. If her snappy little voice would have allowed her to do so, I'm sure she would have. "Now that's just taking it too far, Millerna!" Van's voice cut in on their little spat. "Don't you dare call Hitomi a slut! I only see one slut in this entire room, and I'll give you a hint: She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a plastic chest. Your flub is hanging out of your shirt, by the way."

**Dear Diary That Should Be Burned, **

Seeing Millerna's mouth fly open like swinging door was really the highlight of my night.

It brought me splendor and delicious satisfaction. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. There was the whole mandatory process of me walking away with Van's hand in mine, the smiles on both of our faces. Then the shared laugh of victory that sprouted upon our lips as we both practically ran out of Millerna's house. I may not have gotten to see Amano, but I did get to see the look on Millerna's face when I took the last plunge and quoted Shakespeare before leaving:

"As I told you always, her beauty and her brain go not together!"

Tee hee.


End file.
